Fake or Real?
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Pre KH: COM. No matter how silent he was whenever he watched her, she could always feel his presence... Naminé feels lonely, being all day locked up. She doesn't remember anything of her past and why is Marluxia giving her flowers? Does her new life mean anything? BBS spoilers.


****

****

**A/N: I don't own anything of Linkin Park's songs or anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this one shot. I haven't played KH: COM, only watched some vids, and this is the very first time for me to write something about those events, so please tell me if something's not completely right about it. Enjoy reading! :)**

SPOILER WARNING: There's a BBS spoiler in this one, it contains spoilers about Terra and Xemnas' identity. So if you don't want to be spoilered, please turn back. Sorry!

* * *

_~ No matter how silent he was, she could always feel his precense, though. ~_

* * *

White. When you put the seven colors of the rainbow together, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and violet, then you got a new, neutral color out of the mixed ones. White, such a pure and beautiful and innocent color. A sign of serenity.

There had to be a reason that the white dove was the sign of peace, right? Or that the wings of an angel were as white as - if not, even whiter - snow. She didn't remember the reason and it freaked her out that she knew all these random facts, for she had never seen a white dove. What was a dove, anyway?

_...Who...am I?_

Talking about peace, that was a non-existent thing, anyway, just like Naminé herself. Yes, she already knew that, and it hurt more than anything to realize that she wasn't supposed to exist and she didn't really exist, for she had no heart. She was a non-existent, heartless witch, literally. A nothing, a nobody, literally and figuratively.

At least, that was what one of _them_ had told her not so long ago, one of the members of Organization XIII, an organization of thirteen nobodies with only dark meanings. Roxas was the newest member, if she had the name right.

She had never met him, but she had heard some things about the new member. He should be Sora's nobody, just like she was hers; Kairi. It was quite strange that she knew that name, because their paths had never crossed before. Still, she knew almost everything about her; her hair color; dark red. Her eyes had the color of a bright sky.

What was even more strange, though, was that she didn't remember how in the world's name she had gotten into the palms of this Organization. It had all happened so fast, within a blink of an eye, or one simple snap of the fingers. She had woken up in a white room. The color had been straining her eyes, until she was slightly adjusted to it. The color scared her more than anything. It was too...white, too pure, too clean. It didn't suit the inhabitants.

_...Where am I...?_

Marluxia, number XI, was a tall, elegant and somewhat handsome man with pink hair, greenish, mezmerizing eyes and a skythe. He had been the one who had found her in a place she couldn't remember anymore - was it at the Islands she kept dreaming about? That was probably why Xemnas, the Superior had instructed _him_ to take care of her personally. She had overheard their conversation, even if they had thought that she hadn't paid much attention to what they had said.

_...What am I...here for?_

After that, Marluxia had explained the important rules to her; she was allowed to leave the room every now and then, but just for one hour and as long as she would be in the white room again at breakfast, lunch time, dinner time and after ten O' clock. He had made clear that if she didn't listen to the rules, then things could get serious for her...and painful. They had promised that they wouldn't harm her as long as she did what they told her.

So from that moment on, a slender and rather pale girl with bright blue, glassy eyes and light light blond hair (it almost seemed as if the color would fade and turn into white too), draped over her shoulders, could be found in a white room, sitting on a white chair somewhere in Castle Oblivion, mostly doing nothing than drawing in a small sketchbook Marluxia had given to her, along with many crayons, which were - except for Naminé herself - the only things with color in the room. This way, she could kill time just a little bit, because she had plenty of that. She wore a white dress, which matched with the room, and sandals with a yellow flower on it.

At first, nobody had dared to be around her, except for Marluxia, and the Superior, who was kinda...creepy. No, that word was an understatement. Especially when he grinned. He seemed to be the evil himself and still...when she looked at him, she could sometimes see a young man with dark brown, spiky hair and cerulean eyes. He would always look right through her, as if she wasn't in this room at all. He would have a certain unnerving look on his face, that gave her goose bumps: panic. He needed help, from the outside. Her mind couldn't register what that had to mean. Those were the times that she had been allowed to draw whatever she had wanted to.

Marluxia would occasionally come to the white room and visit her for a short while, every day. He wouln't say anything to her, though, almost as if he thought that would be a waste of his precious time. He only watched her silently, his face staying neural at this point, while leaning against a white whall.

No matter how silent he was, she could always feel his precense, though. It felt as if a cold pillow was draped over the whole room. It was choking her. She thought it was almost strange that she didn't saw clouds when she exhaled.

He watched, day after day, how she made picture after picture of random things she had seen somewhere; a yellow, star-shaped fruit, a beautiful sunset on an Island with waving palmtrees, a clock tower, a mansion, an ice cream, three people; a girl with red hair and two guys, one with long silver hair and one with brown spikes, some members of Organization XIII she had met once and a big garden full of different, fragrant flowers. She only drew pictures of flowers when he was near her, because she knew he liked flowers. This way, she knew he would be at least in a bearable mood.

One day he had gone farther than ever. She had stiffened slightly when she suddenly had felt some light pressure on her right shoulder. She hadn't dared to turn and see who it was, but she already knew. She could clearly smell the smell of roses, other unfamiliar flowers and fresh earth, so honestly, who else could it be than _him_? From the corner of her eyes she could see something pink. Her suspicions now were completely confirmed. She wondered if he could smell her fears.

"So Naminé, what are you drawing today?" he asked with venomously his deep and dark voice.

It rhymed. Naminé shifted slightly, still slightly uncomfortable with his touch. It felt as if his gloved hand would burn right through her thin skin. She still didn't look him in the eyes when she pushed the new drawing a bit closer to him so he could see, hoping that maybe that would prevent him from leaning any closer to her.

He took the sketchbook from her with one quick move from his gloved hand and looked at the freshly drawn picture for a moment. His blue-green eyes moved back and forth, as if he was trying to memorize the drawing. She trembled slightly, watching him.

"It's not...finished yet," she said softly, seeming to be almost too scared to talk to him.

"It's an orchid, from my garden, am I right?"

"...Yes."

He nodded briefly. Whenever she was bored out of her mind, even from drawing, then she would wander around the castle. Marluxia had spotted her once when she had come near his garden. He had been watering the flowers.

Namine had lingered a bit, not knowing if she should go back, or come closer to him. She had noticed that with the members of the Organization one couldn't be careful enough. She didn't know if he was in a bearable mood or not.

Naminé was also a bit scared of him, more than she was scared of any other resident of this world. She always got a nerving, uncomfortable feeling every time he looked at her, for that glance seemed to promise nothing good.

Everything had seemed to be alright enough, though. He had motioned for her to come closer with one wave of the hand, which she had done, albeit a bit reluctantly at first. From that moment on she had come back more often to his gardens. She couldn't stop herself from doing so, as if some strong unknown power was attracting her to said place outside.

Also, every time she paid him a visit, he would lead her through his enormous garden and tell her some facts about the plants and flowers she saw and how to take care of them. Every time she was about to leave, he would hand her a flower, different from the previous ones she had had.

"Here."

Naminé would take it and mumble a "thanks," first looking into his hypnotising eyes, but when she couldn't bear it anymore, averting her eyes from his intense stare.

One day she had noticed something about the flowers he had given to her, laying them next to each other, the oldest ones first. She didn't know what exactly it meant, though. At first, the flowers he had given her had been yellow, but as time passed, the flowers she had had as a present were all either red, or pink.

She still remembered that he had told her once that all the flowers had a different meaning, the same went for the colors. She just couldn't ask him what the flowers he gave her meant. She also knew it was stupid to hope for something that maybe wasn't even there; friendship, affection, anything...

"It's not bad I suppose," he admitted slowly, giving the sketch book back to her.

She returned back to reality when his voice rang in her ears.

"Th - thank you."

She felt how her cheeks heated up slightly after these words. He had never given her something this close to a compliment about her drawings before.

"You're welcome. Soon, you'll be drawing more than these simple objects."

He turned and left the room, without explaining her what exactly he meant by that. Naminé was left alone once again, for the umpteenth time.

_...I feel so lonely... _

Most of the drawings she had made lately, were of a boy around her age. He had brown, spiky hair and the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. Sometimes her drawings involved a duck, a magician nobody could really understand, called Donald Duck. Among them there was also a dog. His name was Goofy. She had also made some drawings of Roxas, because he was connected to the boy, Sora.

Marluxia had ordered her to rearrange Sora's memories and create and implant false memories in the trio's heads. He had said it was rather important for her to cooperate. She figured that she had no other choice, but to do so. She knew it was wrong what she did, terribly wrong, _unforgivable_ even, but she felt so unbelievable _lonely_.

She wanted - no, she _needed_ - some sweet companion, for her sanity's sake. Sora, the Keyblade's chosen one, was her knight in shining armor and he would safe her very soon. She just knew that. Maybe then she would finally have someone around her who would always be there for her, never leaving her side, no matter what.

A single tear run down her pale cheek, racing downwards and landing on the very middle of the page in her sketch book. The red and pink color of the drawn orchid got mixed together, thanks to that single, pure tear, creating a new interesting shade of pink, or maybe red.

Life was just unfair for a Nobody...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! =) Hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^ How was this for my first attempt? Was it too much? Too less? Too long? Too short? Good? Aweful? Would it be a good idea if I wrote more one-shots about Naminé? I thought that piece of their song kinda fitted here. And just so you know, I don't think Marluxia is gay. And yes, I know he has pink hair and flower-powers, but still. I don't think he has showed interest in a guy in the game. And no, I'm not a homophobe.. I know I used a sentence that Xion had said in KH 358/2 Days. I hope you don't mind that. Please review! It makes me happy. :)**


End file.
